Greek Myth
by Padfoot1228
Summary: For my Social Studies Homework I had to write a Greek myth so here it is....... This is for my Social Studies teacher Mr, Malgieri


Greek Myth

"Aurora. I need you to go in to town and get some milk." Said a tall old man

"Yes father." I said

I ran down to town weaving through people to get to the temple. My father, James Morton, had given me a small amount of money to get milk. Me? Oh, I am Aurora Morton. My mother had died when I was small so I really don't know who she was. Only her name, Diosa.

"Dear girl where would you be running to." Said an old woman with a hood on

"I am going to get milk for my family." I said trying to get her hand of my arm

"Dear girl, come with me. I don't think you should stay in this old place of Athens." Said the old woman

"This **_old place _**happens to be my home." I said still trying to get away

"Wrong choice." Said the old woman revealing her face

As I saw snakes I turned my head. Holding my arm was Medusa. The snakes started to hiss at my ear. I knew I was in danger so I prayed. I had prayed to Athena. Why? She was the goddess of wisdom and war. She would help me with her wisdom and if needed in battle.

"I will help you if you will do something for me in return." Said a voice that could only be heard by me

"I will do what ever it takes Athena." I said to her

"Good. Now I want you to go to the Underworld and tell Hades to take off his weapons. Yes I know that you will have a dangerous journey ahead of you, but you must remember you have the power of Athena in you." She said

"What do you mean power of Athena in me?" I asked

"Now that is something you must find out on your own." She said and then she was gone

"Now little girl I think it is time to make you another one of my statues." Said Medusa

"Never you foul person or whatever you are." I said getting really made and as I did the clouds started to turn grey

"Looks like Zeus is getting mad. Ha, he thinks he is almighty well I say nay." Medusa said like Zeus was just a pest

"You shouldn't be talkin." I spat

"You little" Medusa said but before she could finish lighting had struck her

She let go her grip I ran. I didn't care were I was heading I just wanted to get away from Medusa how was cursing Zeus and his powers. When I was done running I look around. I was alone in a plain of open grass with a clear blue sky over head.

"It is time to start your journey." Said Athena but not in my head. In front of me was Athena. She had golden-brown hair and sky-blue eyes.

"I barely know where I am going. All I know is I must go to the Underworld and talk to Hades about a problem I don't even know. What can I, a small girl do against a god like Hades." I said

"Even a small girl like you can do much for our people. Hades has been sending monsters to hurt or kill people. He was the reason Medusa had attacked you. When Zeuz saw you he had gotten angry. You were a kind person who listened and never broke the law. Also, you had lost you mother at a young age. Now he sees the true power in you and want you to help us in our fight against Zeuz's brother Hades." Athena explained

"But where must I go to get to Hades and the Underworld. " I asked

"You must travel to the ends of the earth and down to the Underworld. I will help you on your quest by telling you which way to go. I will give you this so you have more time and less walking" said Athena

A white stallion had appeared next to me. I thanked Athena as she left. I got on the stallion and rode to the ends of the Earth. It took me three months and 5 days to get there.

"Aurora look for the cave on the east side" Athena said in my head

So I did what I was told to do and went east. I found the cave. As I entered I could hear a faint river. As I continued there was a boat with a hooded rower. I knew not to touch the water so I got in to the boat. When we reached the end of the tunnel I say a blue flame.

"I see you have come at last" said a dark and evil man

"I see you have been waiting for me Hades." I said as calm as I could

"So why are you here mortal." Asked Hades

"To talk." I said bitterly

"Now what would you have to talk about. Maybe your dead mother would like to see this" said Hades and a ghost had come at theses words. I looked away not wanting to see my dead mother

"Then let me tell you this straight. Stop harming the people and put down your weapons." I said looking him straight in the eye

"Why should I listen to you?" He asked

"I was sent here my Athena and your brother Zeus." I said taking no care of how angry he was

"You are brave for a child your age." He said trying to keep his cool

"And you are stupid for harming those people." I said

"You also have a sharp tongue.." he said giving me evil eyes

"Then maybe you will turn down and put your weapons down." I said trying to make him agree

"I will if you can defeat your old friend, Medusa." He said giving me an evil smirk

"Give me only a shield that you can see your reflection on and I will fight her." I said since I knew how to defeat her

The shield was now in my hand and Medusa was in front of me. I put the shield to my face and let Medusa look at her own reflection.

"WHAT!" she screamed "I'M TURNING INTO STONE. MY OWN WEAPON USED AGAINST ME!"

There now stood a statue of Medusa.

"Now you have given a promise. I have defeated Medusa and you must put down your weapons." I said with pride in my voice

"You may have won this time, but next time will be different" Hades vowed

I had now helped Zeus and Athena from having a civil war between Hades and his followers. I had been asked if I would want to be a goddess and I had said yes, but I would stay on Earth to help my father.


End file.
